DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): The purpose of this post-doctoral program is to train Ph.D. students and M.D. fellows for careers in neuroscience research. The program is highly focused in neuronal signaling, encompassing many of the most exciting areas of modem neuroscience which rely on techniques of cellular and molecular neuroscience. Studies on neuronal signaling pathways have lead to new insights in understanding neurological diseases and conditions such as Huntington?s, Alzheimer?s, Parkinson?s, epilepsy and stroke. A common theme in these diseases is often defects in signaling pathways. The focus of this program was chosen owing to its impact in normal and pathological diseases and the overall expertise of the training faculty. The twelve faculty in the training program are all members of the Vollum Institute, a major research unit of Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU). The Vollum Institute contains approximately 39,000 square feet of wellequipped laboratory research space plus adjacent offices, conference rooms, etc. The concentration of outstanding faculty in a single research unit offers a highly focused and interactive environment for post-doctoral training. In Addition to laboratory research training, post-doctoral trainees will participate in numerous other activities designed to enhance their career development. Included among these are a course on The Practice and Ethics of Science, the Vollum Seminar series (outside speakers), Vollum noon Seminar series (short talks by post-doctoral fellows), a scientific writing course, and a series of career development workshops which include such topics as grant writing, setting up a laboratory, job interviewing, etc. Trainees, as a group, will also meet monthly with mentors and present updates on their research.